Angel Of The Dark
by Templar assassin
Summary: Angels of darkness are people who are people born to kill and suck the happiness out of you but when one comes to Beacon the light may die will it or will it get brighter.
1. Chapter 1

**It was Friday evening team RWBY, Sun, and, Neptune were at a restaurant where you had your own private room. They were all telling stories of the scariest thing to happen to them.**

**Yangs was when she first saw the creatures of grim, Ruby was when she had reoccurring nightmares same went for Weiss, Suns was when he first meet humans who haired Faunus, and Neptune was trying to remember his.**

**"An intellectual and you can't even remember that" Sun joked**

**"Hay you can't expect me to remember everything" Neptune said in defense**

**"Well while you think what about you Blake what was yours" Yang asked**

**The Faunus girl looked down at the floor she knew hers and she couldn't forget it either.**

**"Are you sure you want me to" Blake asked**

**"Well it might help you fell better that's what Tang taught me" Ruby said with a smile**

**Blake took a deep breath "ok but I going to warn you this all happened and it will come to a shock" Blake warned them then started her story**

**I was thirteen when it happened it was my first mission in the new leaders form of attacks but it turned bad fast.**

**I was with three other white fang members when we got there we did what the mission said grab the family restrain them and make the video but something didn't feel right.**

**As the message went on I was in another room with the two children of the house. There son was my age and their daughter had to have been five. As I sat there I noticed something in the boy it felt like a cold darkness and with every noise every time his parents were hurt the rim kept getting colder.**

**Then it happened one member decided to kill the family he dragged the two into the same room and he killed both their parents at the same time. When they did the girl cried as loud as she could but when I looked at the boy he was gone.**

**Then he jumped on ones back and sunk his teeth into one mans neck.**

**Blake stopped their the story was only going to he worse then she started to cry**

**"It was just so horrifying and I couldn't do anything" Sun wrapped his arm around her**

**"Blake it's done you won't see him again" Sun said trying to comfort her**

**"Yeah who knows if he's even in the kingdom any more" Yang said**

**(At Beacon)  
>Professor Ozpin sat at his desk talking to a new student<strong>

**"Well Mr. Morrison I'm sure you will make a fine student but you and Mrs. Belladonna must settle your differences"**

**The boy smiled under the death stalker grim mask knowing this year will be interesting**

**( yet another story I'm writing. Now I don't know about this next thing but it might work  
>I am starting what is known as a writing community where a group of people work together to write story's si if you want to try with me on this story your more then welcome)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

As the day continued Blake forgot the memory and continued the day. At the end of the day they went back to Beacon they rested in their dorm.

"That was a fun day" Ruby said hanging upside down from her bed

"Yeah it was" Weiss agreed

"What should we" Yang spoke but was interrupted when Blake rolled onto the floor then Ruby and Weiss did the same. She went to Ruby and she was crying.

"Now it's just you and me beautiful" Yang jumped up and turned to see someone a bit older with black hair and red eyes standing their.

"You did this" she said getting angry

"Apparently taking people's happiness causes panic attacks" he said and raised his hand forward. Black chaos wrapped around Yangs shoulders, waist, and legs.

"When I get out I'm beating you" she said struggling. He got closer to her and put his arms on her shoulders.

"I don't think you will" he pressed his lips against hers. Yang tried to pull away but she felt weak and upset like all of her fears and pains were washing over her, then his body flew side ways and someone pinned him to the floor.

"Bro it's been a while" the boy on top of him wore a full faced Grimm mask.

"I told you to stop with this" he said

"Come on James don't be that way you know how" James phased his hand into his brothers chest and pulled out a orb of yellow light.

"One day bro you'll be like me" a black smoked formed around him and his brother disappeared. He took the orb and separated into four pieces each had a different color.

He walked to Yang who was curled up crying. He crouched down to her and spoke softly  
>"Here this will help" he took a yellow orb and placed it in her hands. It turned to dust and moved up and surrounded her, then disappeared<p>

"Do you feel better" James asked. She nodded and sat up. James moved to Weiss but she was being difficult. He sighed

"Fine" he crushed the orb and let the dust fall in her. Then he went to Blake who just looked at him, then he looked at Ruby who was wide eyed

"Verdammt" (damn it in German)James said crouching next to her.

"What's wrong with her" Yang asked sitting next to Ruby.

" Nightmare shock worse than panic attacks, and not easy to cure" he rolled up Rubies sleeve and turned the red orb into a brace that fit on her arm.

"Mr. Morrison" they all turned to see Ozpin standing in the door way "will she be all right.

"Yes she will, but it will take time for her to be fully healed" he said. Yang grabbed his collar.

"My sister better be okay"she yelled

Ozpin walked over to Yang "Mrs. Xio long I can assure she will be fine Mr. Morrison knows this situation all to well and he will make sure Mrs. Rose gets to full health" Ozpin said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"And how will he do such things we don't know him" Weiss asked

"Mr Morrison will be staying in this room till then but he is not an official student yet.

"Excuse me" Weiss yelled

"Weiss don't argue I want Ruby feeling better and if he has to stay" Yang looked at James "so be it"

Later that night Yang fell asleep she was having a good dream then a loud scream woke her up.

"Ruby" she looked at her sisters bed but someone was their. Blake flipped a light on and James was next to Ruby.

"Just calm down your okay" he spoke calmly.

"Yang" Ruby jumped into him and hugged him tightly.

"Ruby your hugging the wrong person" James said. Ruby looked up and a Grimm mask looked back at her,

She jumped back and fell next to Weiss.

Verdammt I knew I forgot to tell you something" James said

"Ruby this is James professor Ozpin asked him to take care of you" Blake explained

"What's wrong with me" Ruby asked

"Your suffering Nightmare Shock which is where all of your bad memories and worse fears collapse in at once which can cause horrifying night mares, random panic attacks, and finally to believe one of your worst fears have come true, and the only way to cure it is to help you as soon as it happens and that thing on your wrist will help us track the healing progress" James explained

Yang sat next to Ruby and hugged her then Ruby spoke  
>"Can you take the mask off" Ruby asked "I mean can you take it off or do you have a scar"<p>

"I have a scar but I can take it off" James said

"Can you please it kind of creeps me out to share a room with someone with a mask" Weiss said

"No" he said

"What" Weiss asked

"No I can where it if I want to just like Blake can where her bow" James said and crossed his arms.

"Fine, but can we please go to.. Ruff" Weiss was interrupted. James looked down and saw a small dog.

"You have a pet dog" James looked at them.

"Yep" Ruby stood and picked up the dog " this is Zwei" she held the dog up to him. The dog licked his mask.

"Ahh that's so cute" Yang said

"Can we please get some sleep" Weiss yelled while laying in bed.

"Fine Prinzessin if thou is so tired then we will" James said and bowed to her. She Abe him an angry look and covered her head.

"Well I also have a pet that will come later in the week" everyone got in bed and James flipped the light off.

"Will Zwei get along with him" Ruby asked laying in bed

"Ohh yeah they'll get along great" James said confidently  
>" it's a king cobra" after a moment<p>

"What!" The girls yelled


End file.
